


Briar Maiden's Melancholy

by abracatastrophe (fiqueligia)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Chain Bridge, European Style, F/M, For Nessa's Birthday, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/abracatastrophe
Summary: Dulu, saat masih kecil, mimpinya cuma satu:aku ingin ke luar rumah. Tapi, sekarang takdir berkata lain. Mereka merajutkan jalinan alternatif yang lebih baik untuk Vanessa.[FinVaness | For Vanessa's Birthday; 16-05-2020]
Relationships: Vanessa Enoteca/Finral Roulacase
Kudos: 10





	Briar Maiden's Melancholy

**Author's Note:**

> Black Clover (c) Tabata Yuuki

Budapest, 16 Mei 2020. 04:57 p.m.

Vanessa baru saja menjejakkan kakinya di pintu keluar Ferihegy saat sesuatu dalam saku mantelnya kembali berdenting. Wanita itu menyalakan ponselnya kembali lima menit lalu dan inboxnya sudah digempur dengan puluhan pesan dari orang yang sama.

Dalam hati, Vanessa menggerutu tentang 'apa dia tidak tahu tentang aturan menonaktifkan ponsel dalam pesawat', tapi, bagian dalam hatinya yang lain merasa senang, karena baru sebelas jam tidak berkomunikasi, ia sudah dikhawatirkan.

Vanessa menyandarkan kopernya di pagar dekat eskalator karena di urutan ke-enam puluh dua kotak masuknya, ia dapat pesan darurat dari orang itu, bunyinya: angkat teleponku, Nes! Dan detik berikutnya, sebuah panggilan dengan nada khusus, masuk dalam ponselnya.

"Nessa! I really really missed you. Mikor érkeztél? Szeretnél elmenni valahová ma este? Oh, for this our special night, két egyszemélyes ágyat szeretne? Duplaágyas szobát szeretne? Or Nessa just want to spend time with me in—"

"FINRAL!" Vanessa menghela napas, merasa setengah kesal. Ia tahu kalau lawan bicaranya adalah penerima beasiswa magister di Universitas terbaik negeri ini, tapi apa dia harus bicara menggunakan salah satu bahasa tersulit di dunia juga? "Bicara pelan-pelan, dong, Fin! Dan apapula itu? Aku tidak mengerti bahasamu. Jangan karena sekarang aku berada di wilayahmu, kau jadi seenaknya, ya!"

Laki-laki di seberang sana tertawa. Ia menyandarkan punggung pada dinding kafe pastry, Vian Kavehaz.

"Aku baru memesankanmu beberapa camilan, Nes. Setelah makan, kita akan langsung ke Danube. Aku ingin menyegarkan matamu dengan _sunset_ dari Chain Bridge. Yaah, semoga sempat."

"Aku tidak sabar."

"Yakin tidak perlu kujemput di Ferihegy?"

"Tidak perlu, Sayang. Kita bertemu di Elisheba's. Aku bisa naik taksi." Wanita itu buru-buru memotong argumen dari lawan bicara ketika dia bersiap mengucap kata pertama. "Fin, aku tidak akan tersesat selama punya Gugel, okey! Umurku dua puluh empat dan aku sudah bertunangan dengan pria genit dari Vaude. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak TK, ya. I love You."

"Ness--"

Lalu Vanessa menutup sambungan teleponnya, mengabaikan gerutuan dari seseorang yang berdiri di bagian lain kota ini.

Ia kembali melangkahkan kaki. Bersiap membuat kenangan baru seiring munculnya senja di negara ini.

Hungaria.

* * *

"VANESSA!"

Yang terpanggil hanya tersenyum saat melihat Finral berlari menghampirinya. Ia memejamkan mata saat Finral memberi ucapan selamat datang lewat perantara sebuah ciuman. Sebenarnya Vanessa agak terkejut saat Finral menciumnya di tempat umum, namun saat ingat bahwa ini adalah salah satu kebiasaan orang-orang Eropa, ia merasa tenang.

Ibu Vanessa adalah orang timur, beliau menjunjung tinggi budaya sopan santun yang melarang kontak fisik, Vanessa terlalu terbiasa dengan itu. Hingga akhirnya Finral datang, memberi cincin, lalu seenaknya menyelinap dalam lembar-lembar kehidupan Vanessa dan mengajarinya beberapa hal baru, seperti pelukan dan ciuman.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Aku khawatir."

"Butuh waktu lama untuk meyakinkan Ayah agar beliau mengizinkanku pergi sendirian. Tapi saat kubilang Finral akan menjagaku, barrier konservatifnya jadi sedikit melunak." Vanessa tersenyum jahil. "Kupikir, sekarang Ayah lebih percaya padamu daripada satu-satunya anak perempuan yang ia miliki."

"Tentu saja. Aku calon anak laki-lakinya."

Finral merapikan tas-tas yang dibawa Vanessa lalu menarik kursi, mempersilakan Vanessa duduk.

Mereka berada di Elisheba's, salah satu kafe terkenal di Hungaria yang mendapat rating empat koma lima dari Gugel.

Sebenarnya, nama kafe ini adalah Vian Kavehaz, tapi mereka, atau lebih tepatnya Finral dan teman-teman kuliahnya, lebih suka menyebut dengan nama pemiliknya, Elisheba's (milik Eliza).

Vanessa pernah cemburu pada pelayan sekaligus putri pemilik tempat ini, Erzsi, karena Finral pernah memposting foto berdua dengan Erzsi.

Dan dibanding bagian depan yang menghadap trotoar, Finral lebih memilih reservasi meja di Elisheba's garden. Di kebun khusus yang pohon-pohonnya berhias lentera dan lampu tumblr.

Di meja yang ditempati Finral dan Vanessa, ada pot kaca berisi karangan bunga mawar putih dan merah jambu. Di tengah meja, samping bunga, ada lilin kecil berwarna merah. Vanessa tergelitik bertanya perihal Finral yang berusaha mencoba memunculkan suasana romantis di petang itu.

"Fin, kau tidak berniat melamarku dua kali, 'kan?"

"Tidak, Nona. Karena satu kali untuk yang pertama dan terakhir, jauh lebih berkesan," jawabnya tegas. Vanessa sedikit salah tingkah.

Finral merapikan beberapa makanan yang telah ia pesan sebelum Vanessa datang. Semua piring-piring kecil dengan ukiran mewah itu, ia dekatkan ke Vanessa. Katanya, Vanessa harus banyak makan agar tidak terlalu kurus saat memakai gaun pernikahan nanti.

Perempuan itu sih mengiyakan saja. Ia bukan orang yang terlahir merepotkan, lagipula, Vanessa memang tidak makan apapun saat di pesawat tadi. Dan makan sambil ditemani orang lain, rasanya jadi lebih menyenangkan.

"Tadinya aku mau langsung mengajakmu melihat _sunset_ dari Chain Bridge, hmm, tapi sepertinya besok saja. Aku yakin kau pasti lelah. Setelah makan, kita langsung ke apartemenku saja, ya."

Vanessa, dengan mulut yang penuh, mengangguk semangat. Ia sudah melihat senja terbaik yang pernah ada; makan sore romantis di bawah langit Budapest berwarna merah jingga yang melatarbelakangi Finral yang tersenyum tampan.

Mimpi apa Vanessa bisa menginjakkan kaki di Hungaria?

Dulu, saat masih kecil, mimpinya cuma: ' _aku ingin ke luar rumah'._ Tapi, sekarang takdir berkata lain. Mereka merajutkan jalinan alternatif yang lebih baik untuk Vanessa.

Di usia sembilan belas, takdir mengajak Vanessa berkenalan dengan putra sulung keluarga Vaude yang baru pulang kuliah strata satu. Vanessa yang menyeduhkannya kopi saat itu. Perempuan itu adalah penerus yang akan mengambil hak penuh toko kue Enoteca, tapi, kemampuannya meracik kopi masihlah di bawah rata-rata. Finral adalah orang pertama yang memuji minuman buatan Vanessa. Laki-laki itu memilih kata-kata yang baik untuk menyampaikan saran.

Berkat Finral, Vanessa yang berpikir dirinya sangat bodoh ini, merasa dihargai.

Hubungan mereka berlanjut dari tahun ke tahun sebagai seorang sahabat. Mereka bertukar pesan setiap malam. Vanessa selalu menyemangati Finral yang sedang berusaha mengejar cita-cita di tingkat _bachelor degree of technology._ Finral menyemangati Vanessa yang tengah berusaha mencari racikan kopi terbaiknya. Takdir juga mengajak mereka saling menyemangati soal urusan asmara (tanpa sadar bahwa orang yang dimaksud adalah masing-masing lawan bicara).

Finral melamar Vanessa di usianya yang ke-dua puluh tiga, bersamaan dengan pengungkapan niatnya mengambil studi lanjut di Hungaria. Vanessa dilema beberapa saat, bagaimana mungkin ia 'diikat' lalu ditinggal? Dan apa ia bisa percaya pada orang seperti Finral? Vanessa baru saja akan menolaknya ketika takdir lagi-lagi membuat hal tak terduga, memperlihatkan sisi lain dari sang Vaude muda.

Vanessa tidak bisa menolak lagi setelah itu. Takdir baik selalu melingkupinya. Orang-orang terdekatnya selalu memberinya kebahagiaan. Bagi orang lain, Vanessa selalu identik dengan warna merah jambu. Bukan hanya tentang rambut panjangnya yang bergelombang dan iris yang mirip alexandrite pink diamond, tapi juga jiwanya yang selalu dipenuhi oleh cinta.

Dalam kunyah-kunyah kecil kue mahal yang dibelikan Finral, Vanessa senyum sambil menitikkan airmata.

_Ini adalah hari spesialnya_.

"Boldog születésnapot, Bhanezza!"

Tangan Vanessa yang tengah menyendok pastry kentang, mendadak berhenti. Ia paham. Bahkan tanpa harus belajar bahasa Magyar, anak cabang bahasa Fino-Ugrik, ia sudah paham.

"Terima kasih, Finral. Ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah kudapatkan dalam hidupku."

_Ini adalah hari spesialnya._ 'Spesial dari yang spesial' karena setiap hari bersama Finral adalah hari spesialnya.

"Uhuk! Tahun kemarin, aku juga melamarmu di enam belas Mei lho."

"Oh, itu juga hadiah terbaik dalam hidupku."

"Tahun sebelumnya lagi aku membelikanmu boneka Rouge juga padahal."

"Oh, yang satu itu juga."

* * *

Setelah makan sore di Elisheba's, mereka berdua menuju tempat Finral dengan mobil yang dibeli Finral dari gaji pertamanya sebagai kepala Research and Development salah satu perusahaan di Hungaria.

Vanessa terkejut saat tiba-tiba Finral putar arah. Menurut aplikasi Gugel Maps-nya, seharusnya Finral mengambil arah kiri beberapa meter lagi.

Tapi, protesnya terhenti kala Finral menyentuh pipinya dengan ujung jari, menyuruh Vanessa menoleh.

Dan matanya indahnya mengkaptur:

"Chain Bridge. Jembatan di atas sungai Danube yang menghubungkan kota Buda dan Pest. Salah satu ikon Hungaria."

"..."

"Aku sedang mengurus izin agar kita bisa foto pre-wedding di tempat ini, Nessa."

* * *

Di dalam mimpinya, Vanessa melihat ada beberapa anak tangga.

Tangga itu dihiasi oleh rumput-rumput halus dan pot-pot berisi bunga di sisinya.

Di ujung tangga paling atas, Vanessa melihat ada toko kue milik keluarganya. Agak sepi, tapi berdekorasi indah dan terlihat asri; seperti julukan yang penah diterimanya, _the briar maiden's melancholy_.

Saat ia mengunci tatap, pintu yang terbuat dari kayu mahogani, tiba-tiba terbuka, dan Finral muncul dari dalam sana.

Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangan, menjemput jemari lentik Vanessa.

Dan bulu-bulu Rouge yang terajut dari benang takdir, melilit genggaman tangan keduanya.

**Author's Note:**

> _Briar Maiden's Melancholy: Gadis mawar yang bersikap melankolis._
> 
> Inspired by canonical plot krn waktu kecil, Nessa dikurung Ratu Sihir dan suka ngomong sendiri sama benang-benangnya. Nessa itu cantik dan seksi seperti mawar pink, dan dia pernah ... cengeng.
> 
> Saya suka sama nama-nama chara BC karena ena dimodif dan bisa go internasional wkwk
> 
> HBD, Nessa!


End file.
